Twins of the Leaf
by Krounas
Summary: The night of the Kyuubi attack did not just end with one jinchuriki but two. Follow Sakura and Naruto as they share an inseparable bond. Fated on the night of their parents death. Siblings in all but blood will they be able to help each other reach their dream? No pairing yet! I can't decide!


This is my first story ever. After reading about a thousand fanfictions I thought I would try my hand at them! Wish me luck as I attempt to write this while I wrangle four Toddlers ages 5 and under! This will be an AU story so if something is different from the original fear not! Also, I do not own Naruto otherwise this would be cannon!

On a cool October night there were two very strong Kunoichi in the midst of giving birth. These two woman were in their final stages of labor. Ready to push their babies out into the world. One woman had a luscious red hair and the other had dark golden blonde hair. They were best friends and even with the danger that surrounded the red head. The blonde would never leave her side. As they were gearing up to push their babies out there was a commotion outside of the room.

"What's going on out there?!" a dull haired man exclaimed. "No one is supposed to know of our location!" The red haired kunoichi cried as her baby began to crown. "Everything will be okay honey Kakashi-kun will keep us safe." A bright haired blonde said trying to soothe his wife. "Ahh! These contractions are so strong! I don't think I can take it. Get this baby out of me NOW!" The blonde haired kunoichi screamed. "Just breathe sweet heart your doing great! I can the baby's head now a few more pushes and it will be here." Her pink haired husband said just as they heard the wail of a baby. On the other bed the red haired woman was holding a small blonde baby. "It's a boy! He's so precious. He looks just like you Minato-Kun." The red haired woman cried. "That he does Kushina. Welcome to the world my little Naruto-kun." The blonde haired man said as he kissed his son. "Now I must go and see what is happening outside." as he turned around he heard the low sound of another baby taking its first cry. Looking across the room he saw a small bundle with pink hair in the arms of its mother. "It's a girl!" The pink haired man exclaimed. "What should we name her Mebuki?" He asked. " How about Sakura? Her hair looks like that of a newly bloomed cherry blossom in spring."

"I love it. Sakura it is. Welcome sweet baby girl to the world. I am your awesome father Hizashi!" Dull Green eyes looked up at him from her mother's chest. "She looks so tiny and she barely even cried. Is she okay?" The pink haired man asked the medic who was there with them examining the small baby. " I am not sure. Her chakra is very weak. Weaker than a civilian. I believe she may be sickly and frail for the rest of her life. However long she may live. I am sorry there is nothing within our abilities that we can do." Mebuki began to cry holding her daughter closer trying to get her to feed on her breast. Sakura latched quickly and began to close her eyes as she ate.

Back on the other bed the red haired woman was doing the same to her son except his eyes were bright blue and full of life looking about the room. Just then there was an explosion at the door. Minato and Hizashi jumped into action to defend their wives from the intruder. Shuriken and kunai sailed towards both of them as the took out their own to defend themselves. As they deflected the attack Kushina began to scream. Her stomach glowing white where the seal that housed the nine tailed fox lie. There was a red eyed person wearing a mask standing over her as she writhed on the bed breast exposed from feeding little Naruto. Who had fallen to the side of his mother wailing from being disturbed from his meal and the noise.

The man began to laugh as he held his hands over her stomach quickly completing a set of familiar hand signs.

" I will finally be able to release the demon from its cage. You are all too weak to stop me!" Minato quickly tried going back to his wife but just as he reached the bed she and the masked man disappeared. "No!" He screamed. Just then Kakashi appeared. "Sensei, I'm sorry. The masked man took down all the ANBU that we had here. I tried stopping him but he just disappeared!"

"You did your best. Right now I need you to take Naruto and the Harunos to a safe place. Then warn the Third Hokage. I need to go find Kushina. He's going to release the seal on her."

"Yes Sensei." Kakashi said as he bowed his head and took Naruto from the bed and held him close.

On the other side of the room Kizashi was picking up his wife who was still holding on the Sakura.

Spreading his senses Minato tried to locate his wife's chakra. He felt the faint sign of it a mile away. Creating the handsigns for the teleportation jutsu Minato disappeared before their eyes.

Kakashi lead the Harunos to his apartment via treetops. He lead them inside and gathered some pillows, blankets and a futon mattress for the family to lay on. Kizashi placed Mebuki and Sakura down on the makeshift bed. Then took Naruto from Kakashi. "I'm going to go warn Lord Third of what's happening. I'm going to leave my ninken pack here to help guard you. I'll summon them if I need them." Creating the handsigns Kakashi called out "Summoning Jutsu." Eight dogs of various breeds appeared. The littlest one began to speak. " Yo boss. What did you need?"

" Pakkun I need you and the others to stay here and guard the Harunos. The village is in trouble and I have to warn Lord third." "Will do boss." Pakkun said as he and the other spread out around the apartment. Some sent curious gazes to the family on the bed. Kakashi then left through a window to find the Third Hokage to warn him.

~Outside the village~

Minato appeared in the forest that surrounded Konoha. Cautiously looking around he spotted the red hair of his wife on the ground. Above her the masked man stood. As Minato took a step forward the ground began to shake. Stumbling slightly Minato looked above the masked man and there stood the nine tailed fox. " You are now out of that vessel and we our just outside of Konoha. It is our night for revenge! We shall conquer this village and any that stand in our way! Go wreak habit my Kyuubi!" The masked man commanded. Letting out a loud roar the Kyuubi began its trek towards the village. Minato saw his chance now that the masked man was distracted and threw Kunai at him causing him to jump away from Kushina's barely conscious body. Minato quickly ran up to his wife but right before he got to her he had to deflect a punch heading for his face. Engaging the masked man, Minato tried to get him away from Kushina once again. Whipping out his special Hiraishin Kunai Minato ran towards the masked man intent on hitting him with it. Instead of making impact his hand went completely through the man as if he were air. " What!? How is that possible?!" Minato exclaimed trying to remove his arm from the man's hand he was caught by. "You're done for!" Finding himself being pulled by a jutsu Minato quickly uses his Flying Thunder God technique to disappear from the man's grasp and land harshly at another discretely placed Hiraishin Kunai.

"My attack passed right through him but a moment later he made himself solid and try to pull me inside him. What was that jutsu?" Minato thought to himself.

"He's fast. Next time i'll take him a lot quicker. As soon as we touch." The masked man thought to himself getting ready to chase after the Hokage.

Teleporting in front of him was the masked man. "He can use the teleportation technique too. That's how he was able to get inside the room so quickly. He defeated the ANBU black ops assigned to Lord Third. Got passed the highest classified barrier and knew the nail tales seal would weaken during childbirth. Even more than that he undid the nine tails seal and tamed him. He slipped in and out of the villages barriers without triggering any alarms. As far as I know there's only one shinobi who can do all that." Minato thought to himself as he watched the masked man appear.

"Are you Madara Uchiha? No, that would be impossible. He is dead after all." Minato stated.

"Hmm I wonder about that." The masked man said.

"In the end it doesn't matter who you are but why attack the Hidden Leaf?" Minato asked.

"What would you like to hear? I could say I did it on a whim or that I planned it or that it's for war or that it's for peace." The masked man said.

Just then he dropped a chain from his cloak and began to cuff a chain from one wrist to the other with the chain behind him like a jump rope.

"Either way he's not ordinary. He can control the nine tails, His transportation technique surpasses both Lord Second's and mine. He also has some dangerous ideology. If I don't settle this now we'll have bigger problems in the nine tails. If I transport myself to the village he'll come to the battlefield with me. It'll be chaos. If he's anything like Madara he can't keep the nine tails under the summoning jutsu for too long. I have to trust the village to Lord Third. We'll Have to take this guy down right here, right now."

"Now that i've freed the nine tails there is no hope for any of you!" The masked man said as he began to run towards Minato.

Minato began to run towards him with a Kunai at the ready. Instead of making impact he went completely through the man's body and found himself caught into the chain that followed him. Minato quickly teleported to another kunai. " My physical attacks have no affect on him. He makes himself solid when he attacks me. I have to aim for a mutual strike precisely timed but he knows he is vulnerable when he attacks. Considering the time remaining on the nine tails summoning ninjutsu he won't want a lengthy battle either. Whoever attacks an instant before the other will win this match!" Minato began to run back towards the masked man kunai at the ready. However, just before impact Minato threw his kunai through the man. Just before the man's hand touched him. He created a rasengan and teleported to his kunai. Twisting around making impact with the man's back leaving behind a mark. The man was crushed into the ground. Minato jumped back away from the man and the man jumped away from the impact zone onto a tall rock. Panting holding his left shoulder as his arm melted off.

"You got me. You really are as I remembered. I should have never let my guard down around you. Ugh."

As the masked man finished his sentence Minato used the mark he placed.

"Flying Raijin Jutsu. Of course. He must have marked me somewhere." the masked man thought.

Minato now having hold of the masked man used a seal on him.

" A contract seal. Trying to separate the nine tails from me?!" The masked man exclaimed.

"With this the nine tails is no longer yours." Minato said

The masked man jumped away from Minato.

" I must hand it to the Fourth Hokage. You've wounded me and have managed to sever my ties with the nine tails. However the nine tails will be my plaything once again. I am going to take over the world and there are so many ways to go about doing that." The masked man said before using his Jutsu to disappear.

"That tone.. He was not joking around." Minato said to himself.

Going back to his slowly awaking wife. Minato lifts her up and teleports them to Kakashi's house Where the Haruno's and their son await.


End file.
